MAMA, I'm in love
by Alika Malik
Summary: Kris namja yang manja pada ibunya baru ngalamin jatuh cinta yang pertama di usianya 18 tahun, sayangnya namja yang ia taksir sudah memiliki pacar, kris yang berniat merebut suho dari pacarnya dengan bantuan krisho and changmin( mama ) yunjae,taohun,kaisoo, xiuhan,chanbaek.y boy, shounen ai.


Title: Mama. I'm in love

Main cast : Kris jung, Choi Junmyeon (demi kepentingan ff jadi marganya aku ubah) Jung Changmin, Jung Yunho,Jung Jaejoong and exo member

Pairing: KrisHo , TaoHun, Kaisoo, Xiuhan, Chanbaek and other

Genre : romance, family, humor

Rating: amanlah

.

Di sini karakter kris OCC banget kebalikan dengan sifat aslinya jadi kalau ada yang keberatan jangan protes, aku pengen sekali-kali ngubah karakter kris yang kebanyakan sok keren, dingin, mesum, dan brandalan menjadi manja. tapi manjanya kris ngak kaya uke menye-menye yang doyan nangis, di sini karakternya natural seperti di kehidupan sehari-hari. untuk sementara jauhkan dram-dramaan, nc in school ( aku agak geli dengan ff nc tokohnya masih sekolah ) dan horor ( aku lagi garap ff horor ) di sini ffnya kaya FTV, film di tv lokal yang di tayangin siang-siang itu...

.

.

.

Senin pagi di kediaman keluarga shim?jung?atau kim? entahlah, masalahnya sang istri tidak mau mengikuti marga suaminya, bukan karena pernikahan mereka tak direstui dan bukan juga tanpa repsepsi alias tidak sah! mereka menikah 18 tahun lalu dengan pesta yang meriah dan makanan mahal yang sangat banyak dan hampir separuh makanan itu di habiskan oleh sang pengantin wanita(?) membuat para tamu menduga ia sedang " isi ".

Apa kalian berfikir sang nyonya adalah orang yang sangat gendut karena porsi makanya melebihi batas? salah! justru sang nyonya ini kebalikan dari gendut yang kebanyakan pendek, nyonya shim?jung?kim ini justru memiliki tubuh yang sangat langsing dan tinggi menjulang sebut saja changmin sang nyonya shim?jung?kim? di usianya yang hampir kepala 4. ia tetap terlihat masih muda bahkan ada yang mengira ia kakak dari putranya.

kita beralih ke ruang putra tunggal mereka, tuan muda yang masih betah dengan tidur cantiknya tak menyadari aura setan yang datang mendekat.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

" YAA, NAGA MANJA BANGUN KAU ! " teriaknya cukup pelan menurutnya, tapi tidak bagi para penghuni rumah, mereka tahu suara sang nyonya cukup nyaring dan bisa mencapai 10 oktaf mampu membuat telinga berdenging, dan mustahil kalau sang pangeran tidur tidak mendengar teriakan ibunya.

Namja berambut blonde terpaksa bangkit dari tidurnya dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan jalan terseok-seok mendekati pintu lalu membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

" apaan sih berisik banget! " bentaknya pada sang ibu yang berdiri di depanya tanpa sopan santun pada orang tua, sedangkan sang ibu kini melotot marah.

" ini sudah siang! bangun dan mandi ! "

" iya! " jawabnya ketus lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah ibunya, ibunya yang refleks terkejut tentunya marah dan ia menyalak di depan pintu kamar anaknya yang penuh dengan stiker naga-naga kecil yang lucu dan tulisan " DRAGON ROOM "kalau menurut kalian dia anak durhaka itu salah besar! kris nama anak itu justru sangat manja pada ibunya, memiliki postur yang hampir sama seperti ibunya ( menjulang tinggi dan langsing ) kris mengangap ibunya sebagai teman , saudara dan rival, kris tidak memiliki saudara ia anak tunggal dan changmin yang sangat menyayangi kris rela menjadi temanya agar anaknya tidak kesepian tapi...masalahnya justru mereka sering bertengkar dan siapapun pasti tak menyangka mereka ibu dan anak.

Sang ibu yang sudah lelah mengomel tidak jelas lalu turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, suami tercintanya sudah duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

10 menit kemudian

Namja tinggi berambut blonde turun dari tangga dengan setelan seragam sekolah, bagpack terlampir di pundaknya yang tegas, menarik kursi dan mendudukinya, mengambil roti dan butter lalu mengolesinya di atas roti tawar, dengan wajah yang di tekuk ia memakan sarapanya dengan brutal.

tak

" ahhhh mamaaaa " pekiknya kesal menatap ibunya yang duduk tepat di depanya memegang kacang polong yang akan di lempari lagi ke kepala anaknya.

" makan yang benar! kau seperti tidak pernah makan saja " omelnya pada sang anak, sedangkan kris sang anak hanya mendengus tak mengubris omelan ibunya.

Tak sadarkah anda nyonya shim? bahwa kelakuan putramu merupakan duplikat dari sifat burukmu terutama saat makan.

Tuan jung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat pertengkaran kecil antara ibu dan anak ini, hal ini memang sudah biasa terjadi dan mereka susah di lerai.

" kris cepat selesaikan makanmu kita hampir terlambat "

" oke " jawab kris lalu buru-buru memasukan semua makanan ke mulutnya, menghabiskan segelas susu dalam sekali tengak kemudian menyambar tasnya.

" aku sudah selesai! ayo pa " kata kris semangat lalu beranjak berlari keluar meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih duduk manis di kursi meja makan.

" YAAA KAU BELUM PAMIT SAMA MAMAA " teriak ny, jung mengelegar sampai-sampai tuan jung menutup telinganya agar tidak terserang tuli mendadak sedangkan kris yang sudah berlari jauh tidak mungkin tidak mendengar teriakan ibunya lalu ia balas berteriak.

" LOVE YOU MOMMMM, KRIS BERANGKAT DULU!"

Tuan jung hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat interaksi antara istri dan anaknya yang cukup unik menurutnya.

.

.

at school

Kris jung atau yi hyun jung ( demi kepentingan cerita jadi maaf nama kris aku ubah soalnya ni orang gak punya nama korea, namanya banyak tapi tak ada satupun nama korea:-[) adalah siswa tingkat terakhir di sm high school, usianya 18 tahun jalan(?) ia merupakan salah satu murid terpopuler di SM high school karena talentnya di bidang basket, bukan hanya itu ia juga pintar di bidang materi pelajaran kecuali seni, murid populer tentunya terkenal dan punya banyak fans, yang menjadikanya sempurna bukanlah talentnya saja tentunya fisik yang sempurna dan kris hampir mendekati sempurna. lihat saja wajah tampanya yang tegas, hidung mancung sempurna, alis mata yang tebal, bahu tegap dan lebar, rambut blonde , senyumanya yang mahal dan tubuh kelewat tinggi, tapi sayangnya ia memiliki sifat yang dingin dan terkesan sombong karena sering menolak yeoja yang menembaknya dengan gampangnya.

Kris yang di atas dan di bawah(?) kelihatan beda sekali? yupp! kris sangat pintar mengatur karakter privasinya, di rumah ia menjadi anak kecil yang manja berbanding terbalik saat di sekolah ia menjadi namja sok keren yang menjaga image dan tentunya tak ada yang tahu sifat aslinya yang sangat mengekor mamanya:-_-"

Saat ini kris berada di kantin sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama 4 sahabat karibnya yang sudah bersama sejak kelas tingkat pertama, bersahabatan mereka sekitar dua setengah tahunanlah.

" hei, kris kudengar kau menolak yeoja lagi ya? shin yura dari kelas sebelah " tanya salah satu temanya yang memiliki kulit paling gelap dan bibir paling tebal(?), kris yang sedang meminum jus hanya menganguk tak niat, namja berkulit gelap tadi bernama kai atau jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas, temanya ini terlalu sering menolak pernyataan cinta dari yeoja/namja yang menembaknya, kai khawatir kris akan kena karma dengan susah dapat jodoh.

" tapi kau menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang masih jomblo loh di kelas kita " kata chanyeol menimpali sedangkan 2 termuda menganguk menyetujui perkataan chanyeol. kris yang sedang makan terpaksa menghentikan makanya dan menatap teman-temanya dengan tajam.

" dengar bro, aku menolak mereka bukan tanpa alasan tapi banyak alasan " jelas kris, teman-temanya memutar bola matanya bosan, orang ini selalu mengilah, batin mereka.

" dengar aku punya banyak alasan. 1 aku tidak memiliki perasaan dengan mereka "

' dasar bodoh! ya di cobalah, cinta tak mungkin tumbuh cepat dalam 1 detik ' batin mereka masing-masing ngeles perkataan kris.

" baru kenal dia "

' alasan macam apa itu?' batinya lagi jengah

" 3. dia bukan tipeku "

' kami sudah bosan kris. kau mengatakan hal itu '

" 4. aku tidak mau php'in mereka "

' good...bisa mikir juga nih orang '

" 5. aku sudah punya pacar "

Sontak semuanya menatap kris tak percaya, perkataan kris barusan sukses membuat semua temanya terkejut, ini hal yang mustahil bagi mereka, kris prince ice yang dinginya melebihi es di puncak himalaya memiliki pacar? big news !.

Teman-temanya masih menatap kris tidak percaya.

" SERIUS! " khor mereka bersamaan, kris menatap mereka jengah, mereka terlalu heboh.

" seperti apa dia? cantik tidak? " tanya chanyeol heboh

" pasti yang dadanya besar, kris kan setipe denganku " kali ini kai dan langsung di timpuk teman-temanya.

" aku ingin tahu seperti apa tipemu ? " tao mikir keras sambil membayangkan seperti apa yeoja yang mau sama kris.

" orang mana? " pertanyaan si bungsu sukses mengalihkan mereka berempat yang sedang berfantasi ria dengan sosok pacar kris .

" apa maksudmu orang mana? tentu saja orang korea, ya kan kris ?" chanyeol sewot dan beralih menatap kris minta persetujuan(?).

" hmm...dia tentunya orang korea " jawab kris tenang, chanyeol berbinar senang dengan jawaban kris karena mendukung omonganya(?)

" dia tinggi sangat tinggi, dia cantik sangat cantik , dewasa sangat dewasa " terang kris, semuanya terbengong-bengong kagum,

' jadi orang seperti itu tipe si prince ' batin mereka kompak

" umurnya berapa? " celetuk sehun dan sontak mereka menepuk jidat masing-masing, si maknae ini penasaran apa bego? batin mereka kecuali kris dan tao.

" umurnya 40-...eh bukan! 24 " jawab kris yang tak menyangka sejujur(?) itu dengan menjawab pertanyaan tak penting sehun.

" 24?! "

" lebih tua donk ?"

" pantesan kau suka nolak siswa-siswi sekolah kita, rupanya tipemu orang lebih dewasa "

"yup! "

" hyung matre " lagi si maknae mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal.

" apa maksudmu matre?" tanya jongin agak kesal bukan hanya jongin yang lainya juga nampak kesal, sehun memang bicaranya singkat dan sedikit tapi sekali ngomong itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak enak di dengar begitu menusuk(?).

" tentu saja, orang umur segitukan rata-rata sudah kerja apa lagi lebih tua, dia pasti lebih memanjakan kris hyung " jawab sehun tenang,yang lain terdiam mendengar penjelasan sehun' tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa yang di katakan sehun benar juga, batin mereka setuju , sedangkan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura setan kelaparan(?).

" APA MAKSUDMU AKU ORANG YANG MATRE? " murka kris hampir menerjang sehun kalau saja sebuah tangan tak menguncinya dan malah dirinya yang tersungkur.

" Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan tao! " oh ya, sepertinya sehun punya bodyguard, tao dan sehun sudah jadian 1 minggu yang lalu dan mereka harus extra menahan emosi dengan omongan pedas sehun kalau tidak ingin di banting oleh master wushu panda tao seperti kris saat ini.

" ya,ya kau menang, lepaskan aku " ucap kris menyerah, sehun tersenyum lebar dan kris berjanji akan membalas semua ucapan sehun nanti kalau tao tidak ada di sekitarnya.

" la itu a-"

drrrt...drrrt...

Handphone kris bergetar tanda ada pangilan, kris sengaja mensilent hpnya saat di sekolah soalnya dia selalu lupa mensilent hpnya saat pelajaran berlangsung, pernah ia di hukum oleh mr. lee guru fisika karena hpnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk dari ibunya dan akibatnya hpnya di sita selama sehari.

~honey calling~

kris mendengus sebal begitu melihat id si pemanggil,namun beda dengan teman-temanya yang jutru menatapnya dengan mata berbinar kecuali tao-sehun tentunya, kris heran dengan tao yang kini pribadianya menjadi datar dan dingin mirip sehun padahal pertama kris kenal tao ia pribadi yang manja dan cengeng dan entah kenapa justru kebalikanya, sepertinya sehun pengaruh buruk bagi tao.

Kris yang tak enak di tatap teman-temanya terpaksa menjawab panggilan di hpnya, sebenarnya ia malas menjawab panggilan itu tapi karena ia terlanjur ( berbohong ) jadi mau tak mau ia harus mengangkatnya kalau tidak ingin makin di curigai mereka.

" hallo~sayang ~" sapa kris dengan nada kaya namja playboy(?)teman-temanya terkikik geli dan penasaran ingin melihat reaksi kris saat bicara dengan pacarnya.

" kris pulang sekolah langsung pulang kerumah ada yang akan mama omongin, barang-barangmu sudah mama siapin " jawab orang di sebrang sana, kris terdiam sepertinya ada sesuatu yang janggal yang barusan pacar? mama? di omongin.

" whaaatss? " shok kris ngak nyante.

" kamu ngak mama usir suruh tidur di jalan. tapi mulai besok kamu tinggal di tempat tante jeje "

" kenapa? " tanya kris dengan nada merajuk dan itu sukses membuat teman-temanya shok! tak menyangka sang duizhang yang dingin, datar dan angkuh bisa merajuk saat sedang berbicara dengan pacarnya(?).

Kris yang mengerti teman-temanya pada terkejut ia mengubah imagenya ke semula.

" kenapa begitu sayang...? " nadanya berubah menjadi mesra(?)begitu mendayu-dayu.

" lo? ini kris bukan? kok suaranya lain? " giliran orang yang sebrang sana yang shok.

" yaiyalah sayang~masa orang lain " jawab kris masih dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu(?), sehun yang mendengarnya mendadak ingin muntah, suara kris justru kedengaranya seperti om-om mesum.

" bodo'ah kau ini siapa, cuma mama mau ingatkan hari ini mama dan papa akan ke kanada, ini urusan perusahaan cabang kita yang ada di sana, mama tidak pasti akan pulang cepat jadi untuk sementara kamu tinggal di rumah auntie jeje. sudah ya bye~ tut...tut..." kris menghela nafas lemas.

" krissss pacarmu ngomong apa?" tanya mereka bebarengan, dan kris dengan pede menjawab " pulang sekolah nanti dia menyuruhku mampir ke rumahnya "

" serius? " khor semua bebarengan juga dan tentunya minus sehun, dia bukan orang yang suka heboh.

" iya dong! " jawab kris penuh percaya diri dan teman-temanya pada berkhayal yang macam-macam membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan kris yang di ajak ke rumah pacarnya pasti akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya, beda dengan mereka sehun justru berfikiran kebalikanya. maknae ini pikiranya masih polos sebenarnya tapi sifat polosnya tertutup sifat jutek, dingin, datar dan irit senyum. jauh dipikiran mereka justru kris mengeluh, mereka tidak tahu " pacar " yang di maksud kris adalah mamanya sendiri, kris malu mengakui kalau dia belum (pernah ) punya pacar jadi dengan asalnya ia menyebut tipe idamanya adalah sosok ibunya sendiri.

.

Sepulang sekolah kris langsung pulang ke rumah dan ternyata ke dua orang tuanya sudah rapi sudah siap pergi, kris mengernyit heran.

' kenapa buru-buru ?' batinya lalu mendekati orang tuanya.

" ma-"

" jangan basa-basi, kita pergi sekarang " kata changmin menyeret kris

ke mobilnya yang sudah terparkir manis depan rumah, kris duduk di jok belakang mobil yang ternyata sudah terisi penuh dengan barang-barangnya, kris melihatnya heran kenapa mamanya membawa semua isi kamarnya ke mobil? dari semua merek sepatu miliknya, buku, koleksi game, bahkan poster michael jordan pemain NBA legendaris yang di tempel di tembok kamarnya juga di bawa , apa jangan-jangan mereka akan lama pulang? kalau begini mending kris ikut mereka saja.

" ma, mama akan lama pulangnya ?" tanya kris begitu ke dua orang tuanya sudah memasuki mobil dan duduk di jok masing-masing.

" ngak tahu sayang~mama juga ngak tahu. tanyakan saja papamu akan berapa lama kita di sana " jawab mamanya lalu kris beralih menatap papanya meminta jawaban, tuan jung yang di tatap putranya tentu harus menjawab.

" papa tidak tahu yi hyun, semoga saja cepat selesai dan cepat pulang " jawabnya dan itu tidak membuat hatinya lega, kris sering di tinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya ke luar negri dan ia juga sering di titipkan di rumah auntie jeje kakak ipar ibunya yang menikah dengan kakaknya jung yunho tapi mereka tidak memiliki anak jadi tentu saja auntie jeje tak keberatan kalau kris tinggal di sana, walau mereka sangat menyayangi kris seperti anak sendiri tapi kris masih kurang dan tetap kesepian di tinggal orang tuanya, seharusnya kris malu masih merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil saat di tinggal orang tuanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di rumahnya kecuali mereka, nongkrong bareng teman-temanya juga percuma, rata-rata temanya sudah memiliki pacar dan mereka juga selalu sibuk dengan pacarnya masing-masing, saat ngobrol juga selalu mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan pacar membuat kris minder, bukanya kris tidak mau punya pacar tapi kris sulit tertarik pada orang lain, tapi kris percaya ia akan menemukan cinta sejatinya segera,

30 menit kemudian mereka sampai di perumahan yang merupakan kawasan perumahan elit, auntie dan unclenya adalah orang yang sangat kaya raya tapi anehnya mereka membeli rumah kecil untuk tempat tinggal, kalau di pikir-pikir buat apa membeli rumah yang besar kalau hanya dua orang yang menempati?.

" kris bangun... sudah sampai " changmin membangunkan putranya yang tertidur di jok belakang, kris mengeliat lalu bergumam tidak jelas menyahut pangilan ibunya, ia turun dari mobil dengan langkah sempoyongan karena efek bangun tidur yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Di depan rumah, auntie jeje dan uncle yunho sudah berdiri menyambut mereka, dan seperti pertemuan biasa yang basi mereka tentu saling berpelukan dan saling menanyakan kabar, kris yang bosan dan masih ngantuk ingin cepat-cepat naik ke kamarnya dan tidur lagi.

" kris mama dan papa pergi ya, jaga diri baik-baik " ucap changmin berpesan pada anaknya, kris menganguk dengan malas, changmin mendekat dan memeluk putra tunggalnya dengan erat, sebenarnya ia tidak rela meninggalkan kris di korea sementara dirinya dan suaminya ke kanada, changmin ingin mengajak kris juga tapi suaminya melarang karena kris harus sekolah.

" mama pergi ya..."

" iya "

setelah berpamitan, pasangan suami istri itupun pergi dengan menitipkan buah hati mereka di rumah kakak iparnya, kris menghela nafas lalu menyeret tasnya masuk ke dalam rumah auntie jeje, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar di lantai atas yang biasa ia pakai saat menginap.

clek?

kris mengernyit mendapati pintunya tak mau terbuka saat ia menekan gangang pintu,

' mungkin sedikit rusak jadi tak bisa buka dengan sekali tekan ' pikirnya lalu mencoba lagi.

clek

clek

clek

" yaelah ini pintu kenapa! " umpatnya kesal sambil menendang-nendang daun pintu, jaejoong yang mendengar kegaduhan itu langsung berlari ke sumber suara.

" kris...? " kris menoleh menatap auntienya minta penjelaskan tentang si pintu(?) " maaf auntie belum memberitahumu "

" kamarmu, auntie pindah di ujung lorong sana " jelasnya yang sukses membuat kris melotot kaget, berlebihan memang tapi masalahnya kamar di ujung lorong sana lumayan jauh dan tidak ada kamar mandinya.

" ya auntie...kenapa di pindah? barang-barang yang aku bawa itu banyak, masa harus turun naik-turun naik. kan capek " keluhnya setengah mengomel persis seperti adik iparnya.

" udah tenang saja, biar uncle yang membawanya " kata jaejoong jengah dan seketika kris tersenyum cerah.

" oke! " ucapnya lalu berlari menyeret tasnya menuju kamar di ujung lorong yang di tunjuk jaejoong.

.

.

malamnya

kris terbangun dengan suasana ruanganya yang gelap gulita, tanganya meraba-raba mencari sklar lampu.

tek

Seketika seluruh ruangan langsung terang, diliriknya jam bulat yang tergantung di dinding menunjukan pukul 23.34.

"ternyata sudah malam, aku pikir sudah pagi " keluhnya lalu beranjak dari ranjang hendak ke kamar kecil, tiba-tiba ia mematung, terkejut menatap tembok yang tak ada pintunya(?).

Duk

Kris memukul jidatnya sendiri, sepertinya ia lupa, sekarang kini ia tak menempati kamar yang biasanya ( ada kamar mandinya di dalam kamar ) kamarnya sudah di pindah ke ruangan ujung lorong dekat jendela dan tidak ada kamar mandinya dan kamar mandinya ada di lantai bawah, mendadak kris ingin nangis, bukan karena ia takut gelap

tapi males naik-turunnya, anak ini memang kebangetan malesnya kalau baru bangun tidur.

Karena panggilan alamnya yang tidak bisa di tunda, kris terpaksa keluar kamar berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah dekat dapur,

Setelah selesai urusanya di kamar mandi kris melangkahkan kaki panjangnya ke arah dapur berniat mengambil air putih dan makanan kalau saja auntienya mau menyisakan makanan untuknya, kris sadar ia belum makan malam, pulang sekolah ibunya langsung menyeretnya kemari dan begitu sampai ia langsung tidur, kris bahkan belum mandi, ia juga masih mengenakan seragam sekolah ( kemeja dan celananya doang )

Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat cahaya di dalam dapur, saat ini masih malam hari dan tentunya masih gelap apalagi semua lampu di matikan, lalu cahaya apa itu?, kris mendekati sumber cahaya itu, ia tidak curiga ataupun takut karena benda yang mengeluarkan cahaya itu adalah benda kesayangan mamanya, yaitu kulkas. ya kulkas lemari beku tempat penyimpanan makanan. kris makin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah keseluruhan benda itu, walau dalam suasana gelap kris masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, kris menyipitkan matanya(?) berusaha melihat jelas sosok orang yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas itu, ah paling auntie' pikir kris lalu berjalan santai menuju meja makan namun langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari sosok orang itu tidak mirip auntienya walau orang itu membelakanginya, orang itu ternyata lebih kecil dari auntienya, rambutnya hitam berbeda dengan auntienya yang coklat sedikit pirang, siapa dia? apakah pencuri?kalau memang benar, ia haris bertindak melindungi harta auntienya.

Dengan berbekal tangan kosong, kris dengan gagah berani(?) menangkap orang itu dengan mendekapnya dari belakang, sontak orang itu teriak karena takut dan terkejut.

" KYAAAAAAAA ..."

" hei pencuri! apa yang kau lakukan di rumah pamanku?" gertaknya tak mempedulikan namja kecil yang di dekapanya terus meronta-ronta, kris yang kesusahan, makin mengeratkan dekapanya, namja mungil itu semakin memberontak dan mengigit tangan kris.

" waaaaaa,,,," kris mengibaskan tanganya yang di gigit namja mungil itu, namja itu menyentak tangan besar kris dan berlari meloloskan diri, kris mengejar namja itu, namja itu berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar dekat tangga kamar kris mendesah.

" jadi ada orang yang menempati kamar itu lebih dulu, siapa namja tadi? " ucapnya sambil mengerutu lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. dan malam itu kris tak bisa tidur sampai pagi bukan karena insomnia tapi sebelumnya ia kebanyakan tidur sehingga malamnya terjaga sampai pagi.

.

.

tok

tok

tok

" kris...bangun " jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar keponakan kesayanganya, tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam jaejoong mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

" kr-"

" iya, aku udah bangun! " jawab kris muncul di depan pintu lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan tas ranselnya, jaejoong menatapnya heran, siapapun tahu kalau si ice prince ini paling malas bangun pagi tapi kenapa jam 6 sudah rapi?.

Kris yang mengerti tatapan shok auntienya ia pun menjelaskan " semalam aku ngak bisa tidur auntie...kasurnya ngak nyaman " jelasnya lalu berjalan pergi menuruni tangga menuju meja makan yang di sana sudah ada paman yunho yang dari tadi mengelus-elus(?) pingangnya, kris tertawa melihatnya dan langsung dapat tatapan maut dari pamanya seolah mengatakan' ini semua gara-gara kamu. tanpa menghiraukan tatapan protes unclenya kris duduk di kursi dengan tenang.

tek

Kris terkejut melihat tangan kecil yang sangat putih terulur di depanya mengambil selai kacang, matanya terus menatap tangan itu bergerak dan kembali ke pemiliknya(?)tatapanya bertemu dengan namja mungil yang tidak ia kenal memiliki kulit super putih(?) rambut hitam, bibir pink tipis dan jangan lupakan senyumanya yang manis, sosok di depanya persis seperti malaikat, kris seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan namja mungil itu yang juga menatapnya.

" ekhem! " suara deheman auntienya telah membuatnya kembali ke dunia, kris menatap sebal auntienya, jaejoong yang di tatap tajam keponakanya pura-pura tak peduli.

" oh kris, kenalkan dia choi junmyeon anak teman baiknya auntie, dia menginap di sini, di kamarmu yang dulu " kata auntie jeje memperkenalkan namja mungil yang menawan di hadapan kris, kris terdiam mengingat-ingat sesuatu dan...seketika matanya membulat.

" jangan-jangan kau namja yang semalam ngobrak-abrik kulkas ya? " kaget kris menunjuk junmyeon tidak percaya, sedangkan yang di tunjuk malah tersenyum lebar dan menganguk, kris langsung salah tingkah mengira namja di depanya maling.

" maaf, aku tidak pernah melihatmu jadi aku pikir...kamu...? " kris mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, junmyeon masih tersenyum " tidak apa-apa " kata pertama junmyeon yang baru ia dengar seperti melodi yang indah begitu tenang dan lembut, kris terus menatapnya, seperti ada kelopak bunga yang bertebaran saat mata mereka bertemu, saling melempar senyum malu-malu, dan untuk kris, jujur ia baru pertama merasakan hal yang seperti ini, apakah ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? kedengaranya mengelikan tapi kris percaya dengan istilah love first sigh, bila ia memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ia harus mendapatkanya apalagi namja ini sangat cantik kris rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanya.

TIIINTINNN

Suara klason motor entah punya siapa membuyarkan lamunan kris. namja tinggi bertubuh atletis turun dari motornya, memarkirkan motornya tepat di depan rumah jaejoong. junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar tasnya.

" ahjushi, ahjuma suho pergi dulu " pamitnya lalu berlari pergi keluar rumah menghampiri namja bermotor tadi, namja itu menyerahkan helm, membantu memasangkan helm lalu junmyeon duduk di belakangnya di atas motor lalu mereka pergi.

Krek

Seolah dapat cinta yang pertama, kris juga dapat patah hati yang pertama dalam hitungan menit, rupanya namja yang ia taksir sudah memiliki pacar. dua namja dewasa yang di lupakan keberadaanya hanya menatapnya geli.

" kris..." pangil yunho, kris menoleh

" kau menyukai suho-maksudku junmyeon ?" tanya yunho, kris diam tak merespon yang diangap "iya" sebagai jawabanya.

" kejarlah dia...walau dia sudah punya pacar, rebutlah dia-"

Dug

" auh..." jaejoong menendang tulang kering suaminya dan melototnya tajam memprotes ucapan yunho barusan.

" kau tidak tahu boo, perjuangan changmin saat masih muda untuk mendapat cinta? ia tak pernah menyerah walau sering di tolak namja-namja yang dia sukai, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkanya dengan cara agak nekat, yaaa dengan merebut pacar orang tapi lihat mereka bahagia sekarang " jelasnya, jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

" tapi kris bukan changmin. jangan samakan dia " kata jaejoong tak rela keponakan kesayanganya di samakan dengan adik iparnya yang merupakan ibu kandung keponakanya, kris yang jengah dengan pertengkaran kecil suami-istri memilih mengabaikan mereka, mengambil semua roti di meja, mengolesinya dengan selai dan menumpuknya jadi satu dan membungkusnya.

" ya... bedanya dia bukan foodmoster seperti changmin "

" yun uncle terimakasih atas saranya, aku akan mengikuti jejak mama" ucap kris sambil memasukan roti yang ia bungkus ke dalam tas, pasangan yunjae menatapnya heran.

" auntie, uncle kris pergi dulu " pamit kris dan berlari keluar.

Setelah kepergian kris...

" tuh lihat yun? dia jadi mengikuti jejak changmin " pekik jaejoong frustasi.

" memang sudah " jawab yunho asal menunjuk meja makan yang sudah bersih, seketika jaejoong membilatkan matanya tak percaya, sarapan pagi mereka raib, kemana perginya? , jaejoong beralih menatap suaminya minta penjelasan.

" tentu saja foodmonster ke dua "

" HAH! "

.

.

TBC

ff baru lage neh...cuma 2 shot kok, dan chp 2 entah kapan di postnya ngantri sama ff lain, di sini main castnya biasku semua, terutama changmin. sejak pertama kenal kpop changmim doank idolaku yang paling awet, aku suka kris juga karena dia sedikit mirip dengan changmin dan aku pengen ada baca ff kris anaknya changmin kan cocok tuh, trus nanti couplenya sama suho anaknya ...keceplosan, itu buat chap depanya.

please RCL, ngak nuntut banyak kok, ya minimal 10 buat penyemangat.


End file.
